The present invention relates to a locking device, in particular for a vehicle seat, with the locking device including a housing; a latch that is arranged in the housing, is pivotably mounted on a first bearing element, and is for locking with a mating element; and at least one securing element that is arranged in the housing, is pivotably mounted on a second bearing element, and secures a locked state by interaction with the latch.
In the case of a known locking device of the type described immediately above, the latch and two securing elements are arranged within a largely closed common metallic housing. The housing is fastened to a structural part of the vehicle seat or of the motor vehicle and is covered by a plastic panel clipped onto the outside of the base plate.